


No title 2

by Aridano



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridano/pseuds/Aridano
Summary: 编的 有很多不懂的 有漏洞
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, 梁精寅/黄铉辰, 양황
Kudos: 10





	No title 2

**Author's Note:**

> 编的 有很多不懂的 有漏洞

黄铉辰在教堂门口站了没一会就腿肚子发胀，他只好脱了高跟鞋光脚站在那里，用手指勾着鞋带。从教堂出来的人说都说教会来了一位不露面的小神父，听他一言仿佛福至心灵，黄铉辰笑笑。  
只是回了家的餐桌上，“破了，”梁精寅皱眉，他用手指翻看被仔细清理过的伤口，黄铉辰的脚上就只是分明的骨骼，脚趾正紧张的可怜兮兮的抓在一起。梁精寅按着趾骨让他整个脚掌舒展开来，温热的口腔把趾节含了进去，黄铉辰只说了句脏就只能吐出嗯嗯啊啊的字节，身体抖的像筛糠。梁精寅顺着他的脚背一路吻上脚踝，舌尖滑过小腿，他跪在地上头却埋进布料里，把黄铉辰的大腿扛在肩上啃他大腿根的嫩肉。  
黄铉辰简直以为自己要死了，心里痒的要命，梁精寅的鼻子就这么划过内裤的柔软布料，他只好主动抬腰讨好的哼唧。梁精寅还是不肯放过他，只用舌头触碰内裤边缘的敏感，不怎么用得到的器件颤颤巍巍的站了起来，梁精寅用手去抚慰它，揉捏顶端的软嫩，直到整个内裤都变的粘腻潮湿，黄铉辰高潮了。  
梁精寅满意的抬起脑袋，鼻尖上晶莹的不知道是汗珠还是属于黄铉辰的液体，黄铉辰勾着他的脖子接吻，脚迫不及待的去搔刮他裤子底下的，黄铉辰早就了解那里的尺寸，用脚趾勾勒着形状。私密的软穴被手指侵入，梁精寅玩弄着壁肉的凸起，甬道深处就一口一口的吐水，黄铉辰等不及哼唧了几声，眨巴着眼睛就盯着梁精寅看。梁精寅要进去，他却偏又扭捏着问梁精寅功课做好没有，不然明天去教会又要被老神父骂。  
“那全是你的错，你别惹我。”梁精寅盯着他像要把他吃进去，重重楔进他的身体里还不够，还要上嘴咬他的脸蛋，肉肉的嘴唇。黄铉辰痒，咯咯直笑，又被操的上气不接下气，叫声混着笑声又哭了。  
里面黏黏腻腻的，黄铉辰想下床去洗洗但被梁精寅摁住掰开他的腿检查，就只是被看着身体就不能控制的产生反应。免不了两个人又蹭在一起腻了会，直到梁精寅又板起脸来说要去做功课。

黄铉辰跟着梁精寅搬到新的镇子，没人知道他们以前发生过什么，镇上的小孩只知道搬来一个漂亮的大姐姐。梁精寅则做着镇上不露面的新神父，老神父很喜欢他。  
梁精寅说自己是带着罪的，老神父却只是摸了他的头，那天梁精寅没有回家跪在神像前忏悔一夜，好像这样就能洗清他血液里的孽。然而回了家却还是把黄铉辰操在床头，吻着两个人混在一起的泪水。  
现在或许是最好的状态了，梁精寅白天在教会为人排忧解难，黄铉辰在家缝衣做饭，夜里两个人在房间里温存，像极了新婚燕尔的夫妇。久了黄铉辰却想要个两个人的结晶，两个人的孩子，他跟梁精寅提了一嘴，梁精寅只是用奇怪的眼光看了他一眼，然后说着那我帮你检查身体，借机又做了一次。  
奇怪的人会生出什么奇怪的东西呢。洗澡的时候，黄铉辰摸着自己的小腹笑起来。  
偏偏夜里做梦真的梦到了。血红的小手破开光滑的肚皮，模糊成一团的肉瘤从缝隙里钻出来，撕扯着连接母体的血肉。黄铉辰腹痛难耐不得以醒了，他甚至是麻木的，就眼睁睁看着应该算作自己孩子的东西在啃他的肉喝他的血。肠子要溢出身体，黄铉辰想伸手塞回去，顾得上这边又没看住另一边，两手沾的血淋淋的。  
梁精寅晃他，要他快点醒过来。黄铉辰终于是醒了，下意识去摸自己的肚子，眼泪顺着脸颊全都灌进耳朵里了，声音听得不清楚。他问梁精寅怎么了，梁精寅反问他那是什么。原来两个人做了同一场梦。  
之后黄铉辰便不再敢提孩子的事。

教会开始忙了起来，梁精寅也有不回家的日子，黄铉辰变得敏感起来。他贪恋深夜归来的男孩抚摸自己脸颊冰凉的手，温热的手心试图传递给男孩些热度，夜里一定很冷吧这么想着，黄铉辰注视着蹲在床边看他的梁精寅，他说，我们好像要有宝宝了。  
梁精寅先是皱了皱眉，冰凉的手就这么伸进被子抚摸黄铉辰的小腹，黄铉辰又冻又痒，咯咯笑起来，扯着梁精寅的袍子要他找找宝宝。冷风灌进被子，黄铉辰起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩，不仅是因为冷，还因为肚脐被温热的舌头光顾，像是快感都涌向哪里阻塞住了，双腿控制不住的颤抖起来。  
“精寅呐，精寅...那里不行啊。”黄铉辰无助的抓了抓床单，去推梁精寅的脑袋。舌尖毫不客气的钻着肚脐，一点都不心疼的样子，只留着黄铉辰自己一个人哭哭唧唧求他停下来。内裤湿的一塌糊涂，黄铉辰感觉自己就要窒息了，宝宝弟弟胡乱叫着，又高潮了一次。  
梁精寅没想到黄铉辰的肚脐会敏感到这种程度，安抚的吻了吻肚子上可爱的一点，帮黄铉辰脱了内裤，手指冰冰凉凉的，沾着溢在外面的液体就往温热的穴里去。黄铉辰爽到有些晃神，这样自己会坏掉吧。  
一根手指黄铉辰是吃不够的，嘴上哼哼唧唧，穴里也贪婪的吸着想要更多。梁精寅笑他，又去吻他的小腹，顺了他的意塞了根中指进去不怎么温柔的在里间搅他的肉，拇指抵在可怜兮兮的后穴上，半撑不撑的逗黄铉辰。  
黄铉辰紧张起来，手去抓梁精寅的肩膀，感觉很怪，现在前面的脆弱又被含进口腔里，黄铉辰怀疑即使现在梁精寅想要杀了他也轻而易举。梁精寅拇指挤进去一点就这么放着，就听见黄铉辰哭起来，心情莫名的好，侧着脸把嘴里那根东西含到底，空着的那只手还摸去照顾一下胸口隆起的小肉。黄铉辰就这么抖着高潮了，可怜的东西射到梁精寅的侧脸，挂在睫毛上半落不落，梁精寅还伸舌头舔掉嘴边那一点品尝一下。  
夜里很冷，黄铉辰终于能窝在梁精寅的怀里睡一觉，闻着两个人一样的头发香味也可以安心。梁精寅借着月光顺黄铉辰的头发，真可怜，这么畸形的身体怎么可能真的怀孕呢。

不安，敏感，依赖感不断袭来，黄铉辰怀疑自己病了，梁精寅懒得跟他解释自己的疲惫，甚至躲到教会过夜。黄铉辰很久没有进去过，像是被无数双眼睛盯着，谩骂他指责他的不洁。夜里的教堂很安静，黄铉辰踩在木地板上咯吱咯吱燥的很，干脆光脚走进去，他把头发拢在黑纱里，拎着裙摆倒是和这里完全违和。月光透过玻璃照进壁画上的圣母像，黄铉辰站在那里盯着她，风吹灭了他手里的烛灯。  
眼泪流下一滴便停不下，教堂里回荡着断断续续的哭声，黄铉辰不知该忏悔什么，很委屈，反而是很委屈。天生不合常理的身体，他又不曾做错过什么，只是想养活自己和弟弟。黄铉辰骂了起来，骂自己像个怪物，骂自己不争气的肚子。  
梁精寅没回去，黄铉辰走进中庭的时候他正在二层收拾东西，听到声音就靠在石栏上听他哭着骂人，一定很可爱，鼻头哭的红红的，嘴唇也肿起来。为什么哭起来连嘴唇都会肿呢，梁精寅那么想着就笑起来，哥哥，他叫他。  
黄铉辰急忙擦了擦眼睛装作自己没哭的样子，跟着声音去去找梁精寅。梁精寅要他上来，他便忙着跑过去，光着脚踩不怎么结实的木质爬梯，上面空间并不大，年久失修的木板两个人踩在上面像是随时会断掉落下去。黄铉辰着急的送出怀抱亲吻梁精寅的脸颊，毫不在意这是什么场合，是两个背德的情儿。  
不知道黄铉辰在怕什么，反复亲吻着确认梁精寅的脸，梁精寅说他很傻，终于吻到了哭肿的肉肉嘴唇。  
哥哥，我想做爱。  
他把黄铉辰箍在石栏上亲吻，裙袍被剥落下来，迫不及待的去扯他的内裤，早就挺立的东西不讲道理的闯进去，黄铉辰半个身子探出去，怕得要死，大腿绞紧梁精寅的腰。梁精寅顶的很凶，后背被磨的很痛，应该是破了，黄铉辰勾着梁精寅的脖子低头和他接吻。  
声音控制不住的溢出来，有节奏的拍打出淫靡的水声，黄铉辰失了力气向后仰下去，头巾飘落下去，他伸手去捉了个空。黄铉辰需要空气，便大口呼吸，呻吟声像是故意为之，仰着脑袋对上壁画上圣母像的眼睛，眼泪又盈满眼眶看不清晰。  
“救救我…精寅，救救我…”黄铉辰嘟囔着，快感来袭乳尖都艳红的立着。梁精寅告诉他，自己救不了任何人。黄铉辰问他我们会死吗？  
“我们会被人抓起来，手脚都被钉起来，立在城中央曝晒，”梁精寅握着黄铉辰的腰，他甚至连衣服都没脱，教会的长袍沾着两个人不知廉耻的液体，“可能会有乌鸦啄食我们的身体，他们会在我们身上浇油，用火点燃。”  
“哥哥，你怕吗？”  
黄铉辰整个身体泛着暧昧的红，手指抠着石栏，控制不住的发抖，他告诉梁精寅，“我好怕，精寅啊，我好怕。”  
梁精寅笑了，他重重的楔进黄铉辰的身体，全数射给他。

高潮后失了力气，黄铉辰不想再看圣母，疲惫的闭了眼睛。手臂垂了下去，像是脆弱的蝶。月光照在薄薄隆起的乳肉，实在很不和谐。


End file.
